1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a display substrate and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs). Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to arrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. As a result, an image is displayed on the LCD.
An LCD typically includes a display substrate having a plurality of pixels defined by gate lines and data lines that intersect each other, a substrate facing the display substrate with liquid crystals interposed therebetween, and driver ICs coupled to the display substrate so as to drive the LCD.